Magical Disasters
by Sugababe2
Summary: Two american witches get kidnapped by Death Eaters and brought to Voldemort. Together, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter save the girls which lead to a lot of questions and attractions.
1. Death and Rescue

_**The Adventures (and misadventures) of Jacklyn and Jamie:  
Magical Disasters**_

Written by Sugababe2

M-romance/action/adventure/humor-English

**Disclaimer:** We do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. All of them belong to J.K Rowling and family. We don't own any songs used in this story. We only own the people we make in this story.

**Summary:** We're invading Harry Potter world this time.

Jacklyn and Jamie Petersen were magic born but muggle raised, having never known their father and their mother died during child birth. They find out that their witches when they get their letters to Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (USA). They finish at the same time that Harry and the others finish. They get captured by death eaters and brought to Voldemort where, as a death eater turned spy, Draco Malfoy finds them and, with help from Harry, secretly save the girls. So much more happens with the girls around. Why did Voldemort want them in the first place and why does Dumbledore find it important to protect them?

**Author Note:** We really love reviews but we hate being flamed. Please, if you hate this story, don't be major bitchy about it. If you hate it, then don't read it…it's that easy. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas about what we can add next to the story, or what we can improve in it…please tell us.

If you like this story, then check out these other ones:

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:

When You Wish… (PotC ) Holly Marie Combs as Jocelyn  
The Maiden of the Valar (LotR ) Eliza Dushku as Ireth  
The Quiet Man (King Arthur ) Kirsten Dunst as Lillian  
The Quiet Man 2: The Journey Continues (King Arthur ) Liv Tyler as Carly)  
Not Another Prophesy or I have Sisters! (B:tVS/HP Crossover)  
A New Life, A New Start (Kingdom of Heaven)

Kit-cat99:

A Pirate's Life for Me (PotC Fanfic)  
Old Sparks (AU B:tVS Fanfic)  
Marauder's At Hogwarts (Harry Potter Fanfic) (complete)  
Marauder's Daughter (Harry Potter Fanfic)

Joint Fics under Sugababe2

Pirate Love (PotC Fanfic)  
Future's Past (B:tVS/Angel Fanfic)  
The Lost Daughters (Lord of the Rings Fanfic)

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

"THANK GOD!" I said, leaning against the wall of the apartment building that my sister and I lived in with our adopted parents in Massachusetts. "I thought we'd never finish school."

"It was only seven years Jamie." Jacklyn said.

"Yeah…plus the other years we spent in muggle school because we didn't know that we were witches." I said. God…why did Jacklyn always have to be so sensible? "So…what do we do now?"

"Well…" Jacklyn said.

"JACKLYN! JAMIE! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I jumped at the sound of my adopted mother yelling at us from our fifth floor room.

"COMING!" Jacklyn yelled back. "Come on Jams. Maybe mom will know."

"Yeah…she knows everything." I said. "Even if she's not our real mom." We walked into the building and into the elevator. "Do we get jobs in the muggle world or wizarding world."

"That's the main question." Jackie said. When the elevator doors opened, we stepped out and walked down the hall to our room. I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around.

"Dunno…" Jackie said. We walked farther into the room. "Guys?"

"Behind you." Someone said. I turned around quickly, Jackie did the same. Standing behind up were five people in long black cloaks with their hoods up and masks on their faces. My eyes widened when I saw they had wands pointed at my parents.

"Jackie…don't do anything." I whispered.

"Why?" Jackie whispered back.

"They have wands…pointed at mom and dad." I said. I heard Jackie gasp.

"Oh…don't worry. They won't be there for long." The one that spoke earlier, spoke again. "You two…are actually quite hard to track down."

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Now what's the point and tell you that?" A female said.

"Come quietly…and your parents won't be killed." The first one said.

"Like we'd go anywhere with you guys." I said. I have a really bad habit of speaking before thinking.

"Very well then." The first one said.

Three of them dropped their wands. The other two kept them up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jackie and I both screamed when a green light erupted from the wands. When the light went away I looked around to see my parents…dead. I stared at their bodies.

"You monsters." Jackie said.

"You obviously don't know who we are and who we obey." The first one said.

"Judging by your accents…you guys aren't from around here." I said, through clenched teeth.

"We don't have accents." The female said. "You are the ones with accents."

"Whatever." I said. There was a bang that made both me and Jackie jump. Next thing we knew, we were tightly bound in cords.

"Now…let's see if you're less trouble when you're unconscious." The female said. Then something happened and I fainted.

(DRACO'S POV)

I was trying to listen to Dumbledore talk, but it didn't help when suddenly my left forearm started hurting. I could tell Snape was feeling the pain too. That could only mean one thing: Voldemort needed us.

"Headmaster." Snape said. "Mr. Malfoy and I must leave."

"Yes yes of course." Dumbledore said. I looked at Harry and gave him a nod. He nodded back before I apparated with Snape. We both threw on our robes and masks and joined the others.

"What's going on?" I asked, standing next to my father who, by the way, I hate.

"The dark lord has a surprise." Dad said. I was grateful for the mask because then I could roll my eyes and make a disgusted face and he never would have noticed.

"My followers." Voldemort said, coming out of no where as usual. As one, we all bowed and I instantly blocked my mind to stop him from seeing into it. "You all know that, for the last year, we've been trying to get two girls." I looked up at Voldemort, a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Remembering Harry had said something about this. "Well…now…we have them." A few of the death eaters cheered. I had no idea why they were after those girls, and I'm pretty sure Snape didn't know either.

"My lord." I said, hating the way I had to suck up to this guy. "Where are these girls?"

"It's good that you ask young Malfoy." Voldemort said. "They are upstairs in the second room on the right. You are to watch them." This was almost too perfect. He's letting me watch them which means it'll be easier to get them out of here.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Go now." Voldemort said. I bowed again before leaving and headed up the stairs as fast as I could without being suspicious. I found the room and opened the door before slipping inside, closing and locking the door behind me.

In the room, unconscious and lying on the floor, were two girls. Both had light brown here that was slightly messed on one of them. The other one had her hair up in a pony tail. The one with her hair down was in jeans and a blue t-shirt. The other one was in jean shorts and a light blue tank top. They both seemed to have the same boots on, though I wasn't sure if the one in the jeans had boots on or not.

"Well…this is gonna be interesting." I muttered, running my hand through my hair. Someone knocked on the door four times, then a pause, then two times. I unlocked it and opened it to see Snape there.

"How are they?" Snape asked, walking into the room.

"Unconscious…but otherwise fine." I said, closing the door again.

"We have to get them out of here." Snape said.

"I'm aware of that." I said. "How? We gotta keep everyone down there distracted and I really can't move both of them by myself." I picked up the one in the shorts and was surprised to find that she was pretty light. "Ok…maybe I can…but I'm not gonna try it."

"No one else is able to come…" Snape said.

"Potter could." I said.

"If Potter came…he'd get caught." Snape said.

"Not necessarily." I said. "We can just figure out a way to keep everyone downstairs distracted enough so that they won't notice…even Voldemort."

The way we figured it out was to get my dad unconscious, take some of his hairs and put them in a polyjuice potion for Harry to drink. Hermione wiped it up of course. I stood outside the room, waiting for Harry to get up here after Snape gave him the signal.

"Come on Potter." I muttered. Just then Harry, disguised as my dad, came up the stairs quickly.

"This feels really weird." Harry muttered.

"You know how weird it is for me to be talking to you when you look like my father?" I asked. "Come on…everything's set up." We went into the room, locking the door behind us. I picked up the girl that I had earlier and threw her over my shoulder. Harry grabbed the other one. He opened the window and went first out of it and down the ladder we had set up. I followed.

"Good think we're in black…blending in with the night." Harry said. I nodded. Slowly we crept away from the building to a safe enough distant that we can apparate from.

"Think this is far enough?" I asked, looking back.

"Should be." Harry said. "Ok…we're going to the school. Not Headquarters."

"I know that." I said. We apparated to the school. Well…we apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the school from there. Thank god this girl was light. We got to the school and were greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Everyone else will be here soon." Hermione explained. "They seem ok." She checked the pulse on both girls before letting Harry and I put them on the couches.

(JAMIE'S POV)

Voices…what the hell are they saying? Probably mom and dad talking about what they want me and Jackie to do now that we're out of…wait a minute. Didn't they just get killed?

"Well…we just gotta wait till they wake up." A male voice with an English accent said. I gasped before opening my eyes and sitting up. I saw Jackie on another couch and between that couch and the one I was on, there were about seven people. I got to my feet and backed away before reaching down and pulling my wand out of my boot.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Well…that's being nice to someone who just saved you." I looked at the one who just spoke. He was closest to me. He had white-blonde hair and was in black pants and a black muscle shirt. I looked closely at his eyes and found out that they were grey-ish. Something made me lower my wand though.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." I looked at the man that seemed to be the oldest. He looked very trustworthy so I just nodded.

"Whoa…where the hell am I now?" Jackie asked. I ran over to her and hugged her. "OW! Jam…need to breath."

"Sorry." I said, letting her go.

"Ok…so…where are we…and who are they?" Jackie asked.

"Apparently their the good guys…who talk just like the bad guys." I said.

"One of us used to be bad." The guy with red hair said. The blonde hair one elbowed him.

"I think…introductions is in order." The old one said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde one said.

"Ron Weasley." The red haired one said, rubbing his arm.

"Hermione Granger." The only girl said.

"Harry Potter." The black haired one said.

"Seriously?" Jackie asked.

"Wow Harry…you really are known world wide." Ron said.

"Who are you two?" Draco asked.

"Jamie Petersen." I said.

"Jacklyn Petersen. Everyone calls me Jackie though." Jackie said. "What's going on? Why did those creepy guys kidnap us?"

"We really are not sure." Dumbledore said. I looked at him. I really couldn't tell, for once, if he was lying or not. Normally I can tell but not with this man. My eyes went back to that Draco guy. He was cute, don't get me wrong, but he just didn't seem to be my type. He looked like he was a show off or something similar to that. I doubt anything will happen with me and any of these guys. Not after my last boyfriend anyways. A relationship is the last thing I'm looking for.

* * *

Draco: Wait a minute. You're saying you're not interested in me at all?

Jamie: Maybe. If you can get people to review...I might change my mind.

Draco: Damn you people! Review!


	2. Meeting

**Reviewer Responses**

_dadswell- Thanks for the review. _

_darkxdemon15- Glad you found it interesting. Keep reading and reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

(Jackie's POV)

_Ugh! Did anyone get the license plate on that truck that hit me? _I wondered as I returned to consciousness. As I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was inside a castle and by the looks of it…the hospital wing as well.

"Whoa…where the hell am I now?" I asked. Jamie ran over and pulled me into a bear hug. "OW! Jam…need to breath," I gasped.

"Sorry." She replied, letting me go but take a seat on the bed next to me.

"Ok…so…where are we…and who are they?" I asked. I wanted to know what the hell was going on and now.

"Apparently they're the good guys…who talk just like the bad guys." Jamie said.

"One of us used to be bad." I turned my attention to the people surrounding us. A platinum blonde guy around our age elbowed a tall red headed boy who was our age.

"I think…introductions are in order." The oldest guy said. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Draco Malfoy." The blonde one said.

"Ron Weasley." The red haired one said, rubbing his arm.

"Hermione Granger." The only girl said.

"Harry Potter." The black haired one said.

_Harry Potter…where have I… Oh, shit! Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived!_ "Seriously?" I asked.

"Wow Harry…you really are known world wide." Ron said.

"Who are you two?" Draco asked.

"Jamie Petersen." My twin replied.

"Jacklyn Petersen. Everyone calls me Jackie though." I said. "What's going on? Why did those creepy guys kidnap us?"

"We really are not sure." Dumbledore said. He might have fooled the others and Jams but he did not fool me.

I noticed Jams checking Draco out, out of the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes. She was

definitely crushing on him. However, I had bigger problems. I shifted my look to Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, I don't mean to be disrespectful but you are lying sir. Jamie and I are 18 years old and in our last year at Salem. We watched our adopted parents be murdered in front of us before being kidnapped," I started ranting, "DO NOT coddle us. We deserve to know why it was that our adopted parents were murdered by followers of Moldyshorts," I paused as I heard snickering from Jamie, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ignoring them, I continued, "and why we were kidnapped!"

At that moment, I felt my elemental power build up and my aura begin to flare. "Shit! Not again!" I groaned as I saw everyone but Jamie and Dumbledore's jaws drop.

As I calmed down, I looked at Dumbledore's face and realized why Voldemort wanted both me and Jamie.

"Voldemort had us kidnapped because we're Elementals," I stated. "And our adoptive parents were just collateral damage weren't they?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "You're observations and assumptions are indeed correct Ms. Petersen. And though I wish it were not necessary I believe it is time for you all to know why you all, except for you Draco, are on Voldemort's list," he began.

We all stood there waiting for him to tell us but when he didn't I narrowed my eyes and shot Dumbledore a look. Fidgeting in his seat Dumbledore took his wand and began casting privacy spells before he looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, I know you know Voldemort is after you because of the prophesy and as for you Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger you both believe that Voldemort is after you because you are Harry's best friends and helped him over the last seven years," The trio nodded their heads in agreement with the old man.

Dumbledore sighed and continued, "While that is true, Voldemort also knows that you are all very powerful in your own right," pausing he turned to Jamie and me, "My dears you are both elementals correct?"

We nodded, though we were reluctant to reveal our secret.

"What does this have to do with us Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and I noticed a twinkle in his eyes as he replied, "Because Ms. Granger you and your friends are elementals as well."

The entire group went into shock. After minutes of silence from everyone, Hermione spoke.

"B-b-b-b-b-but how could we not know?" she spluttered.

"Because Ms. Granger I hid your powers from you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore explained. "After Voldemort was banished for the first time all those years ago, I felt it was unnecessary for you all to hold onto your powers. But unfortunately my mistakes cost us dearly."

At that, Harry stood up and glared at the Professor. "You promised! You said you would no longer hide anything from me after the Department of Mysteries," he yelled.

Dumbledore's twinkle left his eyes. "I am sorry for that Harry. All I can say is that I was doing what I thought was right at the time," he said.

Harry shook his head. "Am I just a weapon to you Professor?" he asked brokenly. "I thought I was like a grandchild to you. Yet you treat me like a piece on a chessboard."

Harry's face hardened as he asked, "Professor, I want you to tell me everything you kept from me about my family and about me…NOW! Or I swear that after Voldemort's dead and buried for good that I will sever all ties with the wizarding world."

(Harry's POV)

I was shocked when Draco and Snape said that there were two muggle-raised witches that had been kidnapped by Voldemort. His plan seemed as good as one Ron might have come up with. So I drank the Polyjuice potion (_eughhhhh! I hate that foul potion_) and turned into Malfoy Sr.

Draco quietly led me to the room where the two girls were being kept. Walking into the room I saw Draco head over to the girl wearing the shorts and pick her up. I have to admit she was pretty, but not my type.

The other girl however…shaking my head I picked up the one wearing the capris and tube top. A moment later, both Draco and I apparated into Hogsmeade. We quickly made the twenty minute walk to the school and brought the girls into the hospital wing.

Hermione checked both their pulses and the four of us waited for Professor Dumbledore to show up. I sat back on one of the couches and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing. I opened my eyes at the sound of someone walking into the hospital wing and saw him walk in. Though we still talk, we do not have the close grandfather/grandson relationship we used to have before my fifth year.

"How are they doing Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "According to Hermione they just need some rest, other than that they had no other wounds or anything," I reported.

"I wonder what you-know-who wanted with them," Ron said aloud.

"Well…we just gotta wait till they wake up," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

Our attention was diverted from the oncoming argument between Ron and Draco when one of the girl's woke up gasping. She grabbed her wand out of her boot holster and backed away from us keeping her wand pointed in our direction.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Well…that's being nice to someone who just saved you," Draco said sarcastically.

The girl looked at Draco and blinked her eyes for a moment before lowering her wand.

Dumbledore looked at her sympathetically and said, "Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you."

At that moment the other girl, the one in the capris woke up.

"Whoa…where the hell am I now?" she asked. The girl in the shorts ran over and pulled her into a hug Ron's mum would have envied. "OW! Jam…need to breath."

"Sorry." The girl in the shorts said, letting the other girl go.

"Ok…so…where are we…and who are they?" the capri girl asked.

"Apparently they're the good guys…who talk just like the bad guys." Shorts girl informed her… 'sister'?

"One of us used to be bad." Ron said. I rolled my eyes as Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

Dumbledore decided to prevent the upcoming fight and said, "I think…introductions are in order. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco said with a smirk forming on his lips.

Ron, rubbing his arm, replied, "Ron Weasley."

Hermione was next and stepped forward introducing herself, "Hermione Granger."

_My turn. God, I hate when people recognize me_. "Harry Potter."

Capri girl's eyes widened. Damn it, she recognized my name. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Wow Harry…you really are known world wide." Ron said.

"Who are you two?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at Ron's remark.

"Jamie Petersen." Shorts girl answered.

"Jacklyn Petersen. Everyone calls me Jackie though," capri girl said. "What's going on? Why did those creepy guys kidnap us?"

"We really are not sure." Dumbledore replied. _Okay, Now I know the Professor is lying. But why? He knows exactly why Jackie and Jamie were kidnapped_.

I noticed Jackie look at Draco and Jamie before turning to Dumbledore.

"Professor, I don't mean to be disrespectful but you are lying sir. Jamie and I are 18 years old and in our last year at Salem. We watched our adopted parents be murdered in front of us before being kidnapped," she ranted, "DO NOT coddle us. We deserve to know why it was that our adopted parents were murdered by followers of Moldyshorts," Ok now that has got to be the funniest nickname for Voldemort that I have ever heard and I couldn't help but snigger after the laughter died she continued, "and why we were kidnapped!"

At that moment, I noticed that her aura was flaring up and was pure white. "Shit! Not again!" I heard her groan as I noticed that everyone's, but Jamie and Dumbledore's, jaw dropped.

As she calmed down, she looked at Dumbledore's face and realization as to why she and her sister were kidnapped swept over her face.

"Voldemort had us kidnapped because we're Elementals," she stated. "And our adoptive parents were just collateral damage weren't they?"

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "You're observations and assumptions are indeed correct Ms. Petersen. And though I wish it were not necessary I believe it is time for you all to know why you all, except for you Draco, are on Voldemort's list," he began.

We all stood there waiting for him to tell us but when he didn't Jackie narrowed her eyes and shot Dumbledore a look. Fidgeting in his seat Dumbledore took his wand and began casting privacy spells before he looked at me, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Harry, I know you know Voldemort is after you because of the prophesy and as for you Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger you both believe that Voldemort is after you because you are Harry's best friends and helped him over the last seven years," Ron, Hermione and I nodded our heads in agreement with the headmaster

Dumbledore sighed and continued, "While that is true, Voldemort also knows that you are all very powerful in your own right," pausing he turned to Jamie and Jackie, "My dears you are both elementals correct?"

They nodded in agreement with Dumbledore, though they seemed a bit reluctant.

"What does this have to do with us Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled slightly and I noticed a twinkle in his eyes as he replied, "Because Ms. Granger you and your friends are elementals as well."

The entire group went into shock. After minutes of silence from everyone, Hermione spoke.

"B-b-b-b-b-but how could we not know?" she spluttered.

"Because Ms. Granger I hid your powers from you, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore explained. "After Voldemort was banished for the first time all those years ago, I felt it was unnecessary for you all to hold onto your powers. But unfortunately my mistakes cost us dearly."

_What the hell! He's been keeping more secrets from me?_ I glared at the Professor. "You promised! You said you would no longer hide anything from me after the Department of Mysteries," I yelled.

Dumbledore's twinkle left his eyes. "I am sorry for that Harry. All I can say is that I was doing what I thought was right at the time," he said.

I shook my head, I was not about to let him manipulate me anymore. "Am I just a weapon to you Professor?" I asked brokenly. "I thought I was like a grandchild to you. Yet you treat me like a piece on a chessboard."

I then gave the Professor an ultimatum I thought I'd never have to give, "Professor, I want you to tell me everything you kept from me about my family and about me…NOW! Or I swear that after Voldemort's dead and buried for good that I will sever all ties with the wizarding world."

(Jackie's POV)

Damn, Harry looks pissed. But, I would be too if I were treated like that. Dumbledore looked like his heart was breaking and I felt for him, but he brought this all on himself. If he had only told Harry the truth sooner…

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "Very well Harry," he looked at everyone in the room and asked, "Do you want Mssrs. Malfoy and Weasley and Misses Granger and Petersen to hear this?"

I could tell Harry thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "They might as well. I'd probably tell them anyway," he replied coldly.

"Harry, not only are you Heir to the Potter line, but you are the sole remaining descendent of Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore said, dropping the bombshell.

The entire group fell quiet in shock at this for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I guess it was to be expected," he said resignedly, "It seems fitting that the final battle over Hogwarts be between the Heir of Gryffindor and the Heir of Slythrin."

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks and hugged Harry while Ron and Draco each placed a hand in brotherly fashion on his shoulders.

"Bad luck mate," Ron said sadly.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd agree with Weasel but he's right," Draco replied.

I saw the shock form on Ron's face but ignored it as my curiosity about our powers grew. I turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, what are our powers?"

Jackie: Wow! A lot of revelations.

Harry: nods I agree. I still can't believe that Dumbledore kept so much from me, and blocked my powers.

Jackie: gives sympathetic looks I know Harry, but everyone has their own reasons.

Please Review!


	3. Information

**Information**

_Dadswell: Jamie-_ We pride ourselves in our updating skills.

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I looked at Dumbledore and waited for him to tell the others what their powers were. I sighed and looked at Jackie, who nodded.

"Professor…I hate being lied to…and I can always tell. So please don't mess with me." I said. This time it was my aura that flared red. Suddenly one of the other beds in this hospital wing caught fire and everyone but Jackie jumped. "Opps. My fault." I looked at the fire and it went down until it disappeared.

"Well." Dumbledore said. "All of you are elementals. Each one of you have a different element strength that each have their own powers. You also all already have the ability to change into an animal…you have your whole life."

"Yeah…and if it wasn't for the fact that mine and Jackie's animals are mythical and therefore muggles would freak…we'd be turning into them all the time." I muttered.

"Yes…well…" Dumbledore said. "Shall I tell them what yours are then?"

"Nah…we'll do it." Jackie said. "My element is spirit." I nodded. "My powers are telekinesis, telepathy, empathy, astrol projection, healing and I can retain knowledge after only seeing it once."

"You've guys seen her aura already. White." I said.

"And my animal is a dragon." Jackie said.

"Right." Dumbledore said.

"What's mine?" Harry asked.

"Lightning." Dumbledore said.

"Telepathy, healing, control of storms, lightning and electricity." Jackie said.

"Your aura is silver and your animal is a white Phoenix." I said.

"You two are smarter then Hermione on this subject." Ron said.

"Well we've known about it pretty much our whole lives." I said.

"what's your element then?" Draco asked.

"Fire." I said, smirking. "Suits me very well." Draco nodded. "My powers are telepathy, healing, control over fire, volcanoes, rainbows and blood."

"You guys saw her aura too…and the fire thing." Jackie said. My smirk changed into a smile. "She can turn into a Phoenix."

"Your element is water." Dumbledore said, looking at Draco.

"Everyone has the power of telepathy. It's some kind of connection between the six of us I guess." I said. "Since your element is water, you'd be able to control all liquids, mist and fog. Your aura would be dark blue and your animal…" I snickered.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I just can't imagine you…and a dolphin." I said. Ron joined me in laughing and, once again, Draco elbowed him.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron stopped laughing and waited. "Your element is earth."

"Control over the earth and create gemstones for protection and defensive purposes." Jackie said. "Aura is dark green, and your animal is a bear."

"Hey…how come I can't do us much stuff as you guys?" Ron asked.

"Can you imagine having to fight with powers and make protection for all of us?" I asked. Ron thought about it and shook his head. "There you go. That means Hermione's element is air." I was surprised at how patiently she waited to hear this.

"That would mean you have telekinesis, healing and control over the air as well as the telepathy stuff that all of us have." Jackie said.

"How do you control air?" Hermione asked.

"Wind…you can make it cold…hot…it's like…" I said.

"I'll figure it out…lots of research." Hermione said. I smiled at her.

"Your aura would be golden yellow." I said. "And your animal is a golden eagle." Hermione smiled.

"It appears I was really of no use." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Sorry…Jamie and me…we kinda like taking control a lot of the time." Jackie said.

"Yep." I said, nodding. My eyes suddenly shot over to Draco. "Hey wait a minute…if you brought us from…wherever the hell we were…shouldn't you go back there to make them all…less suspicious?"

"Oh shit you're right." Draco said. He ran off.

"Well…I think it's safe to say that we like you." Ron said, smiling at me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you made Malfoy leave really fast." Ron said. I laughed.

(DRACO'S POV)

I couldn't believe it. I was supposed to be a dolphin? What was so good about them? Their only smart…but everyone thinks their sooo cute. Bloody hell…Weasel was right…these girls are smarter then Granger.

By the time they finished telling everyone about their elemental stuff, I could tell Potter, Weasley and Granger were shocked by what they heard.

"It appears I was really of no use." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Sorry…Jamie and me…we kinda like taking control a lot of the time." Jackie said. I smirked.

"Yep." Jamie said, nodding. I looked at her to notice she was looking at me. "Hey wait a minute…if you brought us from…wherever the hell we were…shouldn't you go back there to make them all…less suspicious?"

"Oh shit you're right." I said before running out the door. I ran all the way to the village before I apparated back into the room. I heard footsteps so I decided the best thing to do was to pretend to be unconscious, as if someone attacked when I wasn't looking so that it seemed like the girls were taken without my knowledge. I lied down on the ground and closed my eyes.

There were a few pounds on the door before it was thrown open. I felt someone shake me so I rolled over and groaned before opening my eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I asked, looking up at Snape.

"The girls were taken." Voldemort said from the doorway. I jumped up and looked around.

"Oh…shit." I said. "All I remember was that I was facing the door then something hit me in the head."

"You have failed in this assignment." Voldemort said. I hung my head in shame while, in my head, I was feeling anything but that. "No matter…we'll get them again. We'll just have to be more careful." I looked up and joined Snape in nodding. "Everyone is dismissed." I bowed and followed Snape out of the room and the building. We apparated to Hogsmeade and walked back to the school.

"Are they safe?" Snape asked.

"Yeah…they're with the others." I said. "Turns out, we're all elementals."

"I see." Snape said. I looked at him to see a look of shock on his face.

"Is it really that surprising to you? Dumbledore knew all about it." I said. "So did Jamie and Jackie. Dumbledore told what element we were and they told us everything else."

"I suspect…since they knew all along what they were…that they researched it." Snape said.

"Yeah." I said. Then laughed a bit. "I'm water. My animal is a dolphin." Snape laughed as well. We entered the school and walked towards the hospital wing. There was a crash and I ran forward, Snape at my heels.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

After Draco left and Ron made the comment, there was nothing to do. Jamie and Jackie sat on one bed together, not looking at anyone but each other. Every so often one of them would shake their head or nod or shrug. Harry, Ron and Hermione figured they were probably talking to each other.

This is so weird. Ron thought.

We heard that. Jamie thought.

WHAT! Ron thought, looking at Jamie who was grinning.

We're all telepathic remember Ron. Jamie thought.

Yeah. We can all hear each other think of we want to. Jackie thought.

Well I don't want you guys in my head so get out! Ron thought.

Yeesh…touchy. Jamie thought. She and Jackie disconnected themselves from Ron's mind.

"I am not touchy." Ron said. Harry and Hermione stared at him. "What?"

"No one said you were touchy." Hermione said.

"She did." Ron said, pointing at Jamie.

"No she didn't." Harry said.

"Telepathically she did." Jackie said. Jamie smirked then laughed.

"Oh shut up." Ron said. His aura flared dark green and the ground shook, knocking a bottle of some potion off the table and it shattered, filling the whole room with smoke.

"RON!" Jamie yelled.

"Sorry." Ron said. "Kinda new at this."

"Oh god…someone open the door. I can't see." Jackie said. Everyone heard the door open then the sound of someone running into someone else, then two thuds and yells.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled.

"Oh shut up…I couldn't see anything." Jamie said. "Ron made the ground shake and a bottle fell over and the damn room filled with smoke." The room cleared of smoke and everyone's attention was drawn to Draco and Jamie who were sitting on the floor in front of each other and glaring daggers as well.

"We heard a crash." Snape said to Dumbledore. "But felt no shaking."

"That's because Ron's just getting used to the power." Jackie said. "It's only concentrated into one room. As soon as he gets stronger, it'll spread. That…and the fact that it was a quickie. If it went longer then it would have spread more."

"Professor Snape, this is Jamie and Jackie Petersen." Dumbledore said. "Girls…this is Professor Serverus Snape."

"Hi." Jackie said. Jamie was still too busy trying to stare Draco down to even notice people were talking.

Jackie got up, walked over to her sister, grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. Jamie yelped in shock and pain and glared at her sister this time while rubbing her arm.

"Dumbledore just spoke you idiot." Jackie said.

"Oh…sorry…what did you say?" Jamie asked.

"The man behind you." Dumbledore said. Jamie turned and jumped. "Is Professor Serverus Snape. He teachers potions here at Hogwarts."

"Dude…we're at Hogwarts." Jamie said, looking at Jackie.

"Cool." Jackie said. She noticed the odd looks she was getting from the four students of Hogwarts. "Hey…if you guys have only seen one school for witchcraft, then you see another, then you would be impressed too."

"Yeah…the only school we ever saw was Salem." Jamie said. She yawned. "God…you'd think that if you were unconscious for…no clue how long…then you wouldn't be tired."

"It is quite understandable that you are tired." Dumbledore said. "I believe we should go to headquarters then." Jamie and Jackie looked confused.

Forty minutes later, they were in a house that looked like it could use a good dusting.

"Are these the girls?" A man, who looked extremely tired, asked. He came out of a room off to the side.

"Yeah." Harry said. "This is Jackie and Jamie Petersen." He looked at the girls. "This is Remus Lupin." The door slammed behind Ron, who was the last person. Instantly curtains flew away from a giant portrait and an old woman in the picture started screaming.

"God…will she shut up?" Jamie asked, looking at Hermione.

"Not likely." Hermione said.

"Jamie…" Jackie said, warningly.

"It's a portrait Jackie…what's it gonna do?" Jamie asked. The portrait continued screaming and Jamie just lost it. "WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE OLD HAG!" There was silence as the woman in the portrait observed Jamie. Remus and Snape managed to pull the curtains closed.

"Wow…no one's made her shut up since…" Remus' voice faded. Jamie tilted her head, looking curious.

"You two can meet everyone else later. I think it's time we all got some sleep." Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger…may you show them to a room?"

"Of course." Hermione said. She led Jamie and Jackie up two flights of stairs. "Me and Ginny sleep in there." She pointed to a door. "You guys can have this room." She pointed to the one next to hers.

"Who's Ginny?" Jackie asked.

"Ron's little sister. You'll meet her tomorrow I suspect." Hermione said. "I hope you sleep well. Good night."

"Night." Jamie said. Hermione went into her room and the girls went into theirs. "You know…she's nice." Jackie nodded. Surprisingly, their trunks were at the ends of the beds. "Except…Hermione seems like she's a little too uptight. We should try to unwind or her something."

"Yeah…that Ron guy seems to like her." Jackie said, digging through her trunk and finding her pajamas. Jamie nodded and found her pajamas. They changed and got into the beds which were surprisingly comfortable.

(DRACO'S POV)

I watched Hermione lead the girls up the stairs to where they'd be staying.

"Hey…Malfoy." I looked at Harry. "Need to talk to you."

"Ok." I said. I followed him into a room then smirked in amusement when Harry kicked the house elf out of the room. "So what's up?"

"Those girls." Harry said.

"Yeah…cute pair." I said, not even thinking about what I was saying.

"So you do think their cute too." Harry said.

"Yeah…well…Jamie." I said. Harry smiled and I suddenly realized what I was saying. "You better not tell anyone."

"I won't…as long as you don't tell anyone that I think Jackie is cute." Harry said. This time I smiled. "Gotta say though…your standards are rising from Pansy."

"I never liked her…she was a bloody cling on." I said, frowning. "So…we like the twins…is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Well…for me…it'll probably be more dangerous." Harry said. "But for you…well…they'll just find out your betrayed them."

"I betrayed them the moment my dad forced me to join them." I said bitterly.

"Yeah…heard about that." Harry said. "Kinda shocked me too."

"Yeah yeah." I said. "I gotta get to my house before dad starts thinking something is wrong."

"Yeah ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said. I nodded and left the room, and the headquarters, then apparated home.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

"Those poor girls." Molly said, after Dumbledore finished telling everyone present about what happened to Jamie and Jackie.

"Yeah…wait a minute. They don't know who their father is?" Bill asked.

"No…we have no records on them to find out." Dumbledore said.

"He could be anyone." Molly said. "Even…"

"We mustn't think that." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah mum…Voldemort couldn't possibly be their dad." Bill said. "They're the same age as Ron and all them."

"So? It takes nine months remember." Tonks said. "He could be for all we know."

"The only way we can figure it out is through blood." Dumbledore said. "And their asleep…it wouldn't be right to take it without their knowledge. If they want to know who their father is…then we will do the tests."

"What if they don't?" Bill asked.

"Then we leave it to be a mystery." Dumbledore said.

"We want to know…they don't…then no one finds out." Tonks said.

"Exactly." Dumbledore said.

"I just find it weird that my little brother is an elemental and we never knew about it." Bill said.

"You never knew…I never knew." Molly said. "I'm supposed to know these things."

"I hid it very well." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort knows there is something special about them…he does not know about them all being Elementals. We would have found out if he did."

"Yeah…either through Snape or Malfoy." Tonks said. "Or maybe even through Harry…but he hasn't had any of those weird dream things for over a year now."

"We just have to wait and see." Dumbledore said. Tonks looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She hoped the girls would want to know. It would make things easier to find out if Voldemort was their father or not. She hoped he wasn't…because that would just be a disaster.

* * *

Jackie: Our father is Voldemort? 

Jamie: I never said that.

Jackie: Well…is he?

Jamie: You decide…you're doing the next chapter.


	4. Our Father is who?

**Reviewer Responses**

_Hermione1208- Well…well…well, You'll just have to wait and read this chapter to find out who their parents are. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Dadswell- Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing._

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

(Jacklyn's POV)

"Come on girls time to get up!" a loud maternal like voice called.

I sat up and groaned. I noticed that Jamie, Hermione and a red headed girl who was a year younger than Jamie, Hermione and myself were all sitting up as well.

"Mum! Did you have to wake us all up?" the red head groaned.

I stifled a giggle. The red head must be Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Ginny turned towards me and Jamie who were on the opposite side of the room and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," she greeted. "Who are you two?"

I went first, as was my right as oldest. "I'm Jacklyn Petersen and this," pointing to Jamie, "is my younger twin sister Jamie."

"Hey, I resent that," Jamie said mock angrily, "I'm only younger by five minutes."

All of us girls giggled for a few minutes before our stomachs started rumbling. We all quickly got out of bed and went downstairs to find Ron, Harry, Draco, the woman who I assumed to be Ginny and Ron's mother, Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore.

Mrs. Weasley gave us a smile and said, "Morning dears, breakfast?"

I nodded but as our breakfast was being served, I noticed that there was an apprehensive look on Dumbledore's face.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, wanting to know what was going on. "Did you need something?"

"Actually," he began, "if it is all right with you we would like to do a spell that would allow us to find out who you parents are."

"But…" I replied a little suspicious.

"But," Dumbledore sighed, "We need a drop of blood from each of you. This is just to make sure of who your biological parents are."

I looked at Jamie and telepathically sent, --You wanna do this?--

--Why not, it's not like we have anything better to do.-- she replied.

I looked back at Dumbledore and said, "We'll do it."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes returned as he said, "Excellent. I think it would be best to get this done and over with don't you?"

I had admit, I agreed with the old man and nodded my head as everyone began to eat. Fifteen minutes later, after the large English breakfast, Jamie and I were seated in the main sitting room on the first floor across from both Dumbledore and from Remus.

Mrs. Weasley had Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny cleaning the house while we dealt with finding out who our parents were.

"Well my dear girls, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

I let him take my hand first and he pricked my pointer finger and I let a drop of blood fall onto a piece of parchment. He then did the same thing on to a different piece of parchment for Jamie and then said the spell.

On my parchment it read:

_Jacklyn Cassiopeia Black----- daughter of  
__  
----Sirius Black (deceased)  
__----Charlene Williams-Black (deceased)_

Jamie's read the same:  
_  
__Jamie Calliope Black--------- daughter of  
__  
----Sirius Black (deceased)  
__----Charlene Williams-Black (deceased)_

I looked up at the Professor and Mr. Lupin and saw shock on their faces. They definitely knew one of our parents, and were shocked.

"Professor, you and Mr. Lupin both knew one of mine and Jamie's parents?" I asked, the two old guys shook their heads and looked at me for a moment before Remus answered.

"We did," he began, your father, Sirius Black…"

----------------------------

Jackie: Mwuhaaaaaaaaaaaa! Evil cliffie!

Harry: (rolls eyes, and casts silencing charm) Ignore her, she's just had a little too much sugar.

Jackie: (glares at Harry)


	5. Our Father is who pt2

**Our father is who? Pt.2**

_Yomiko Clone- Jamie: We are very evil…but not evil enough to be death eaters (or are we…)_

_Harry Latina- Jamie: You'll just have to wait. We can't give everything away…way too much for one chapter._

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I stared at the paper in front of me until the door flew open. I looked up to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all standing there.

"Their dad is Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus said.

"Ok umm…can someone tell us why this is such a big deal?" I asked. For the next hour or so, Remus, Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Harry told us about Sirius and how he was locked in Azkaban for thirteen years and why he was locked up, how be broke out and them finding out the truth…everything…from the time Dumbledore and Remus had known him in school, to the time that he died.

By the end, I didn't know who was more upset…me or Jackie. We sat in silence. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco had gone and left us. Finally I looked up at Dumbledore then at Remus, figuring Remus would know more then Dumbledore.

"Did he…umm…" I tried thinking of a way to say it. "Did Sirius ever…know…about us?"

"I highly doubt it." Remus said. "You said your mother died during childbirth. I do remember Charlene…vaguely."

"What was she like?" Jackie asked. Remus smiled slightly. I couldn't figure out why.

"She was nice, and really beautiful." Remus said. "Here…I'll be right back." He left the room and we went back to silence…well…everyone else thought we were silent.

--You ok Jam?—Jackie telepathically asked.

--I dunno. This is a lot to take in.—I replied. –I mean…finding out who our father was…then finding out all about him and how he died. At least it wasn't a painful death.—

--Like mom.—Jackie replied. We broke the connection when Remus returned and handed us a picture. There were two people, a man and a woman, laughing.

"Are these our parents?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." Remus said. I stared at the picture. They were moving…but that wasn't the surprising bit to me. The surprising bit was that chain and circle pendant Sirius wore for the beginning, then took it off and put it around Charlene's neck before kissing her. My hand went up to the pendant I wore before I took it off and looked at it.

"Jackie…look." I said, turning the pendant over. "It's the same one in that picture."

"Shit…you're right." Jackie said.

"May I see it?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded and passed the necklace over to him.

"Jamie…when you were born…I can remember how much you cried for the first few days." Jackie said.

"Yeah…and remember back in our fifth year…near the end." I said. "When I suddenly felt really sick and pain then I fainted."

"Yeah." Jackie said. "I don't get why."

"I do." Dumbledore said. I looked up at him. "Jamie is connected to your parents through this necklace. Sirius wore it and passed it on to Charlene with great love for her in his heart."

"But then she moved to the states because her parents didn't like Sirius." Remus said, sadly. "He would have never known about you two."

"There is the possibility that he would have felt something though." Dumbledore said. He gave me back the necklace. "Keep good care of that…it could come in more use then you think." I nodded and put it back on.

"Why is Jamie connected and I'm not?" Jackie asked, curiously.

"You are though." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…remember when I fainted…you said you felt as if someone had punched you in the stomach." I said.

"Jamie's connection is stronger…I do not know why." Dumbledore said.

"I think I do." I said. "You guys described Sirius really well…and everything I heard…I just kept remembering all the crazy stuff I did. Maybe because I'm so much like him…then I'd be more connected to him. Right?"

"That could be it." Dumbledore said. "I am sorry to say that we may never find out why." I sighed and again there was silence. "I think that is all we need to say for today." I nodded and left with Jackie and Harry. We found the others and stood in the hall, thinking about what to do.

"How about chess?" Ron asked.

"Two person game." I said.

"Umm…exploding snap?" Ginny asked.

"Nah." Jackie said.

"Well…what do you two want to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not stay in here…that's for sure." I said.

"Oh…we'll get in trouble if we go outside without someone with us." Ginny said.

"You might…I won't." Draco said.

"He's got a point." I said.

"Me and Ron can't…the second mom finds out she'll kill us." Ginny said.

"She won't kill Ron." Jackie said.

"Yeah…if she does…then the elemental thing really won't work." I said. "We need him…as soon as this Voldemort guy goes kaput…then she can kill Ron."

"HEY!" Ron said. I smirked and winked.

"Well…I'm not staying in here any longer. That house elf is freaking me out." I said.

"Well…tell him to go away…this is technically your house." Hermione said.

"Huh?" I asked, looking confused.

"She's right. This is the 'Noble' house of black." Jackie said. "We're Blacks."

"Ok." I said. "Let's get out of here." I went out the door. Jackie caught up. I found out Harry and Draco followed us but the others stayed behind.

(THIRD PERSON POV)

"Oh…they are gonna get in trouble." Ginny said.

"Yeah…Harry's not allowed to leave. He's in more danger then the rest of us." Hermione said.

"I don't think anything will happen to him." Ron said slowly.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well…all four of them are elementals." Ron said. "Jamie's got some pretty active powers that she can obviously control."

"Good point…but still." Hermione said.

"Well it's not doing any good standing around here." Ginny said. "I say we let the girls get their freedom and we cover for them."

"How?" Ron asked.

"You and Herm can apparate." Ginny said. "So just do that to do some cover up stuff."

"Not sure how that'll help but ok." Hermione said.

(DRACO'S POV)

We wound up at a park. The girls kept walking for about twenty minutes without saying anything and me and Harry followed them. We got to a deserted park before the girls stopped and turned around to look at us.

"Told ya someone was following us." Jamie said.

"I knew someone was following us." Jackie said.

"They were talking in their heads." Harry said. I looked at him.

"No…really?" I said. I looked at Jamie. "How do you guys do that?"

--Just think about who you want to talk to.—Jamie's voice said in my head.

--uh…ok.—I said.

--Watch…well…ok…wait a sec.—Jamie said. --Doesn't matter where they are. We can all talk to each other.—

--Whoa…what the heck?—Hermione's voice was now in my head too. Jamie mentally laughed. –Ok…disconnect or something. Please.—

--You got it.—Jamie said. "Well…I wanna swing."

"Me too." Jackie said. They walked over to the swings. I looked at Harry and he looked at me.

--I think we got our hands full with this assignment.—I thought.

--Yeah no doubt.—Harry thought. –Oh well…we just gotta be careful.—

--Yep…be careful and hope to god that no Death Eaters are around.—I thought.

"Hey…get over here!" Jamie yelled. Harry and I walked over to the swing set. The girls were now standing and staring at something in the distance. "This is when we could use Ron or Hermione because they can turn into things that don't cause too much suspicion…and can move on the ground."

"Not my fault I get the stupid dolphin." I said.

"A dolphin is a lot more handy then you think." Jamie said. "Just think…if we were stuck in water…you would be the only one who could save us."

"Which would mean we'd be very close to being screwed." Harry said. I elbowed him.

"Guys shut up!" Jackie said suddenly. The trees farther away from us were rustling. I reached out and grabbed Jamie and slowly pulled her towards some dense wooded area. I looked to see Harry doing the same with Jackie.

"Ok…hiding is a good thing right now." I said before pulling Jamie into the forest just as a rather big rat came out from behind the trees at the far end. A second later it turned into Pettigrew. I pulled Jamie behind a tree and pushed her against it before peeking over her shoulder. More people came out from the trees.

"Search the area. They're around here somewhere." Pettigrew called. I felt Jamie tense but I was too busy watching the Death Eaters to notice much else. I wasn't sure what happened to Harry and Jackie but I knew they were ok.

--What's going on?—Jamie mentally asked.

--They're searching for us, no doubt.—I said. There was a long pause of silence.

--Jackie and Harry got away.—Jamie said. –I just talked to her. They apparated.—

--Can you apparate?—I asked.

--Yeah…but it's too late to do that now.—Jamie said. –They'll hear it.—

--Great…just great.—I said. Wormtail was moving closer. –I got an idea.—

--What is it?—Jamie asked.

--You won't like it…but either way…you're going to get caught.—I said. –Don't worry…I'll get you out as soon as possible.—

--I can't believe I'm putting my life in the hands of a double agent.—Jamie said. I laughed before grabbing her. Jamie winced and yelped. I loosed my hold on her before winking and pulling her out into the open.

"Found one." I said.

"You weren't part of this search party." Wormtail said.

"Fine…then how about I let her go and let you guys try to find her?" I said. I let go of Jamie.

"NO!" Wormtail said quickly. I grabbed Jamie's arms again.

"This is just way low." Jamie muttered.

--Get ready.—I said.

--Huh? For what?—Jamie asked.

"Hand her over Draco." Wormtail said.

--Oh…got ya.—Jamie said.

"Ok." I said. I let go of Jamie and Wormtail took hold of one of her arms.

(JAMIE'S POV)

I had no clue what Draco was up to until the bald guy told him to give me over. As soon as he grabbed my arm I reflexively turned and punched him with my other hand. He instantly let go and covered his now bloody and probably broken nose. I pulled my wand out, gave Draco a 'sorry' look before doing the full body bind curse on him and a few others before putting my wand back and running back into the forest. I got pretty far then used a locating spell, found out where Jackie was, and apparated to her.

"What happened?" Jackie asked, quickly hugging me.

"Creepy people in black cloaks again." I said, explaining what happened from the time that Jackie and Harry went a different way then Draco and I, to the time where I cursed a few of the people, including Draco, and ran off.

"You full body binded Malfoy?" Harry asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Way to go."

"I take it you, Ron and Hermione really don't like him." I said.

"No. Spent six years at Hogwarts fighting with him." Harry said.

"What happened in the last year that changed it?" I asked.

"Found out that his father was actually in control of him the whole time." Harry said. "So really…everything he said and did…that was all his father's doing."

"So what happened to his father then?" Jackie asked.

"He got thrown into Azkaban in our fifth year when the ministry finally believed that Voldemort was back." Harry said. "He got out around the middle of sixth year and, according to Dumbledore, was one of the death eaters that captured you two and killed your parents."

"Adopted parents." I said. I looked at Jackie. "So…I guess we're not Petersens then."

"No…I guess not." Jackie said. "Never really felt right with that name anyways."

"I know me too." I said. I jumped when Draco apparated right next to me. We weren't even a foot apart. I smacked him. "Don't do that! At least not right next to me."

"Sorry…not like I can control it." Draco said. Harry was smirking. "Knock it off Potter."

"It's just funny…she smacked you…and you let her get away with it." Harry said. "It's almost as amusing as when Hermione punched you in third year." I looked at Draco. I smiled.

"Gee…you sure do get hit around a lot by girls." I said.

"Shut up." Draco said. I saw that he was actually smiling slightly. "I think we should get them to safety now."

"Yeah…back to headquarters." Harry said.

"Great…back in the stupid house with that freaky elf." I muttered. We went back and got lectured about leaving from Mrs. Weasley. Draco got out of it because he said that Voldemort needed him. How he knew that, I wasn't sure, but I was going to find out…and soon.

* * *

**Jamie:** ARG! Damn you writer's block. I will defeat you one day!

**Jackie:** Welcome to my life sis.


	6. MESSAGE

**Message from Author!!!**

Hello readers. I know it's been super long but my fellow author has decided not to talk to me for a very long time now and since it's her turn to post chapters on each story…well…that's why you haven't gotten anything new.

I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm sure she is too if she would just talk to me. It's not like she's busy….she's made her own stories and stuff and has been working on them. Anyways…I really don't want to be too much of a bad mouth on her so I'm gonna stop.

If you people really like theses stories (I am putting this message into all of them) then review and tell me that you want them to keep going. I don't know how I'll manage doing a duel person thing by myself.

If anyone would like to offer up some help then that would be greatly appreciated.

Again I am sooo sorry for everything and I hope you all continue to read to the stories and give support.

Thank you.


End file.
